Reine de la Nuit
by HRL
Summary: TRADUCTION - "Le Selenicereus est un symbole obscur, un exemple que la grande beauté ne s'exprime que lorsque les choses paraissent les plus sombres." OS Huddy, pendant la saison 7.


En attendant de vous poster une nouvelle histoire de ma part et parce que ça faisait un certain moment que je ne m'étais pas livré à cet exercice relativement difficile, voici la traduction d'un OS pour lequel j'ai eu un véritable coup de coeur ! J'espère avoir rendu justice au texte original que j'avais vraiment envie de vous faire partager et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi !

**Disclaimers :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire _**"Queen Of Night"**_ de **snowflake912** qui m'a gentiment donné sa permission. Si vous le pouvez, n'hésitez pas à lire cette histoire dans sa version originale également :)

**Spoilers** : Saison 7, après le 7x17 mais avant le 7x23

La "reine-de-la-nuit", fleurs dont la plante est aussi connue sous le nom de _Selenicereus _est une fleur qui s'ouvre en général durant la nuit, plus d'explications vous seront données au cours de l'histoire.

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Reine de la nuit<strong>

_I'm ill with the thought of your kiss  
>Coffee-laced, intoxicating on her lips<em>  
>(Ashes and Wine – A Fine Frenzy)<p>

Lorsque la solitude la submergeait, sombre et inconvenante, elle souriait aux passants.

Un sourire franc et généreux lui fit courber les lèvres et atteignit ses yeux, mais rien de trop voyant pour éviter que cela ne sonne faux. Son sourire artificiel paraît juste. Son assistant lui sourit en retour, assez nerveux alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires à 19h30. Elle savait qu'il avait trop peur de partir avant, ayant entendu les mésaventures de ses prédécesseurs éphémères. Elle n'avait rien fait pour le rassurer, choisissant au contraire d'en tirer avantage. C'est ce qu'_il_ aurait fait, plus ouvertement, mais tout aussi sûrement. Elle imagina son sourire moqueur et la provocation dans sa voix, et elle se dit que peu importe d'où venait son sentiment de solitude, il n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque manque de lui. Ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pas de place pour lui dans sa vie. Elle passait de longues nuits vides recroquevillée sur le canapé de son salon, écoutant la respiration régulière de Rachel grâce au baby-phone, la télévision douloureusement silencieuse et l'autre côté du canapé désespérément vide.

"Bonne nuit Docteur Cuddy," dit prudemment Mark, sa mallette à la main. Il la salua rapidement en lui souriant, lèvres pincées, depuis la porte de son bureau.

Sortie hors de ses pensées, elle réussit à mimer un sourire dans sa direction. « Bonne nuit Mark. »

Le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignaient résonna dans son bureau vide. L'hôpital était inhabituellement calme. Occasionnellement, l'infirmière de nuit qui se précipitait dans les couloirs brisait le silence. Elle savait qu'_il _avait un cas. Elle avait vu son nom inscrit sur le tableau des opérations, au-dessus de celui de _R. Chase_, à deux reprises au cours des deux derniers jours. Toute la matinée, Taub était venu la harceler, se plaignant que House leur avait fait faire des tests, encore et encore, parce qu'il était persuadé de quelque chose. Foreman avait parlé d'une poule quelques heures auparavant, apparemment un jeu entre House et Wilson. House avait toujours ses raisons, que ce soit des obsessions calculées ou des raisons personnelles. Elle essaya de se persuader qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour s'en soucier, mais son cerveau perfide lui hurla le contraire. L'éviter était devenu un véritable mécanisme de défense parce qu'il savait exactement quoi dire pour la blesser. Lorsqu'il en finissait avec elle, il paraissait lui-même encore plus détruit, mais faisait comme si de rien n'était avant de tourner les talons de ses baskets et de s'éloigner en boitant.

Elle le voulait loin d'elle, mais pas trop.

Ses talons claquèrent contre le sol avec détermination. On ne voyait que son bureau dans le couloir éclairé, une sombre forteresse de verre nichée au milieu des néons lumineux qui reflétait l'écriture blanche de l'inscription sur la porte avec une clarté frappante. _Gregory House, M.D_. C'était la troisième fois aujourd'hui qu'elle prenait le chemin qui menait au laboratoire, mais elle essayait de ne pas trop penser à son besoin d'avoir un aperçu de ses journées à lui. D'une certaine manière, elle avait toujours eu accès à ses manigances. Elle se disait que c'était une habitude et qu'elle ne pouvait pas la briser et se contenter d'assister à sa folie de loin. Cependant, la scène qui se déroulait de l'autre côté du verre épais la stoppa.

Une poule scandaleusement égarée déambulait dans son bureau, mais la créature terrifiée ne retint pas son attention pendant très longtemps.

House n'était pas seul, et cette révélation lui comprima la poitrine de manière inattendue. Son esprit semblait hurler un mantra à ses membres paralysés. _Retourne-toi et Pars. Maintenant. Retourne toi. Pars. Pars. Pars. _Alors que ses Loboutins semblaient soudain être faites de plomb, son instinct de survie la supplia de détourner le regard, mais c'était presque comme regarder un accident de voiture tragique. C'était douloureusement captivant. House était perché sur son fauteuil, les jambes appuyées sur le repose-pieds, et Dominika était plus ou moins coincée contre lui. En fait, la moitié de son corps était sur lui : une cuisse par-dessus sa jambe valide, une épaule appuyée contre son bras, une main caressant son menton. Ses deux mains à lui reposaient sur ses propres genoux, mais son regard électrique férocement vivant la dévisageait, comme s'il était sur le point de rassembler une par une les pièces d'un puzzle.

A travers la porte, elle put deviner les signes précurseurs d'un baiser bien avant que celui-ci n'arrive.

Paradoxalement, elle eut l'impression de le sentir contre elle, comme si c'était son pouce à elle dans le pli de sa fossette, sa cuisse enroulée autour de sa taille et son corps blotti dans la chaleur du sien. Ses caresses adouciraient ses traits, lui donnant un air plus enfantin et plein d'espoir, et elle aurait adoré la façon dont ses yeux auraient cligné pendant une seconde, comme si rien d'autre au monde ne comptait. Elle se souvint de la façon dont elle anticipait la sensation de son érection palpitante alors qu'elle enroulait ses cuisses autour de sa taille, tout en lui murmurant des promesses provocantes. Elle se souvint aussi de ses grognements d'impatience et de la façon dont ses grands mains retraçaient sa colonne vertébrale, alignant leur corps, leur cœurs battant la chamade en harmonie. Ces souvenirs fugaces ne tarirent pas sa douleur alors qu'elle eut l'impression de recevoir une douche glacée.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser atrocement lent et tendre qui lui arracha le cœur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à éprouver une douleur physique, mais son cœur se souleva littéralement face à la scène, cognant contre les os pointus de sa cage thoracique. Elle put presque le sentir sur ses lèvres alors qu'ils se séparèrent – la saveur de la sucette du jour du bureau des infirmières. Citron-menthe, le café de Foreman, et des chocolats Lindt à l'orange volés sur la table de nuit du comateux. Le festival de sucreries qui avait lieu dans sa bouche la faisait habituellement sourire, et se rapprocher de lui pour un autre baiser. Elle se demanda si Dominika se plaisait à deviner les différentes saveur – savoir lesquelles appartenaient à House et lesquelles provenaient de ses aventures du jour. Elle se demanda si le frottement de sa barbe provoquait un chatouillement agréable dans le bas-ventre de l'autre femme et si elle se rendait compte de la puissance et de la finesse des longs doigts de pianiste qui couvraient la peau nue de sa hanche.

Elle les observa alors qu'ils échangèrent quelques mots, sans en entendre le sens à cause de la distance et des vitres. Dominika fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour voir la poule trébucher sur la grosse balle de tennis rouge et grise. Le gloussement de protestation de l'animal ramena Cuddy à la réalité et fit apparaître un sourire amusé sur le visage de House. Dominika s'écarta de lui et Cuddy tenta difficilement de rassembler tous les morceaux de son cœur brisé avant de commencer à marcher le long du couloir. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut l'éclat brillant de son regard bleu.

Elle se dit qu'il l'a vue mais n'osa pas se retourner.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't kiss me so sweet<br>It makes me crave a thousand kisses to follow  
>And please don't touch me like that<br>It makes every other embrace seem pale and shallow  
>And please don't come so close<br>It just makes me want to make you near me always_  
>(Near You Always – Jewel)<p>

Parfois, il portait son alliance.

Elle trônait sur son annulaire comme une cage dorée et étincelante. Cuddy ne comprenait pas l'intention qui se cachait derrière ce geste, à part le fait de se moquer ouvertement d'elle, sans relâche. Ce matin-là, elle reflétait un rayon de soleil dans ses yeux alors qu'il lui prit un dossier des main. Son pouce à elle frotte discrètement l'intérieur de sa main, là où son annulaire restait vide.

"Ça à l'air chiant et prévisible. Comme toujours," lui dit-il d'un ton joyeux alors que son index appuyait à répétition sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, comme pour lui montrer que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue.

Elle hésita à l'affronter mais se retint, plaquant un de ses sourires soigneusement fabriqués sur son visage. Lisa Cuddy, le calme incarné. "Tu devras aller à la clinique ce midi, tu as deux heures de consultations. » lui rappela-t-elle, son sourire glacial toujours en place.

House s'éloigna de l'ascenseur et fronce les sourcils, curieux, arrivant bien entendu à la déchiffrer au-delà de ce qu'elle prétendait. Son regard se dirigea vers son décolleté et un sourire bancale étira ses lèvres. « C'est nouveau ça, » marmonna-t-il. Elle ignorait s'il parlait de son chemisier certes révélateur ou de son comportement et de ses sourires fictifs. Elle n'arriva cependant pas à l'intéresser assez longtemps pour le savoir. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant lui et il disparut au milieu du personnel de son hôpital.

Elle fixa l'endroit où il s'était tenu pendant plusieurs secondes, clignant des yeux pour chasser sa déception et quitta les lieux avec détermination.

Toute la journée, elle sentit le fantôme de son alliance autour de son doigt. Elle jongla entre les réunions, les discussions avec les donateurs, les tentatives pour apaiser le conseil d'administration, et pensait à lui, sans cesse. Les paroles de sa sœur, la nuit précédente, lui revinrent en tête, comme pour se moquer d'elle alors qu'elle évitait ostensiblement le département des diagnostiques.

"_Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est un bon coup au lit ?" s'interrogea Julia à voit haute, enfonçant sa cuillère dans le pot de glace menthe-chocolat alors qu'elle posait les pieds sur l'accoudoir du canapé de Cuddy._

_Cuddy fusilla sa sœur du regard et changea les chaînes de la télévision avec une violence inhabituelle. Les images avaient à peine le temps d'apparaître qu'elles étaient remplacée par une succession rapide d'autres images._

_« Ça veut dire oui." Se moqua Julia. « Il était atrocement transparent tu sais. »_

_Cuddy ricana et lança un regard étonné dans sa direction. "Il n'a jamais rien dit de sexuellement inapproprié devant toi ou maman," répliqua-t-elle, confiante._

_Julia leva les yeux au ciel. « Il n'avait pas besoin de parler Lisa. Mon dieu, rien que sa façon d'observer chacun de tes faits et gestes. Il te regardait comme s'il ne pouvait littéralement pas attendre de te retrouver au lit. Il te déshabillait dans sa tête pendant tout le repas. Maman a même dit que ça la mettait mal à l'aise, mais elle l'a dit à sa manière, comme si c'était une sorte de compliment caché que personne d'autre qu'elle ne comprend. » Elle haussa les épaules, faisant rebondir son chignon alors que Cuddy déglutit difficilement._

"_Est-ce que tu essaie de me faire sentir encore plus mal ?" demanda-t-elle doucement, sa voix calme couvrant à peine la rediffusion de Jersey Shore._

_Julia secoua la tête avec véhémence. « Non, non », affirma-t-elle d'une voix ferme. "Tu as fais le bon choix. Il n'est pas assez stable pour une mère célibataire Lisa. Je respecte ta décision. C'est juste que ça fait un certain temps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvées toutes les deux sans les enfants, je pensais que ce serait marrant de discuter entre filles. » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire penaud._

_Culddy soupira. Cela n'avait jamais été simple de parler de House. Cependant, la chaleur du salon était agréable, le feu crépitant doucement dans l'antre de la cheminée et Julia était confortablement blottie à l'autre bout du canapé. Cela lui rappela la manière dont elles s'installaient toutes les deux dans le salon de leur père à New York, plusieurs années auparavant, à parler de Gregory House, le lunatique de son cours d'endocrinologie. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir et elle décida de profiter du sentiment de sécurité que lui prodiguait son salon. "Oui, il est très doué."_

_Julia se redressa sur son siège, sautillant presque d'excitation. "Créatif ?" interrogea-t-elle._

"_Très inspiré," avoua Cuddy en se passant une main dans la nuque. Julia émit un bruit qui se termina en murmure d'approbation. « Il peut réaliser des milliers de fantasme à la minute. C'est à cause de sa collection malsaine de pornos, » confia-t-elle, souriant à moitié alors que les yeux de Julia s'illuminèrent à l'insinuation coquine. Cependant, Cuddy aurait souhaité que ses souvenirs ne lui fassent pas autant de mal._

"_Tu aurais dû coucher avec lui avant de le quitter, » la réprimanda Julia, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié. _

"_J'y ai pensé." Avoua-t-elle face à son regard perçant, réussissant à déclencher de l'admiration dans les yeux foncés et brillants de sa sœur. "Mais je n'aurais jamais été capable de le quitter."_

Au déjeuner, Wilson se glissa dans la chaise en face d'elle et lui sourit gentiment.

"Vous vous en sortirez." Dit-il en guise de bonjour.

Elle pensa à au moins trois choses pour lesquelles elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Oublier de façon permanente l'image de House embrassant une autre femme était tout en haut de sa liste. Elle sourit en retour à Wilson, plus sincère qu'elle ne l'a été de toute la journée. « Je m'en sortirais, » dit-elle, ne sachant pas exactement de quoi Wilson parlait, mais il parut satisfait.

"Vous avez déjà dû faire face à des restrictions de budget. Vous vous rappelez toute cette histoire avec Vogler ? Nous avons plus aujourd'hui que ce que nous avions à l'époque. » se rappelle-t-il avec ironie. Il piocha dans sa salade, sans se rendre compte du rythme effréné de son cœur à elle.

Elle avait l'impression de revoir Vogler, assit de l'autre côté de son bureau, ses yeux sombres la dévisageant, cherchant à lui faire avouer ses secrets. « Est-ce que vous couchez avec House ? » Elle aurait souhaité que Wilson choisisse un autre exemple de restrictions de budget, mais hocha quand même la tête, avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Cependant, Wilson semblait trop absorbé par sa nourriture, ou peut être était-il trop gentleman pour le lui faire remarquer. « Je ne suis pas inquiète par rapport aux restrictions de budget, » affirma-t-elle, confiante. S'il y a bien une chose dont elle était capable, c'était faire fonctionner le Princeton Plainsboro. Elle connaissait les tenants et les aboutissants de cet hôpital sur le bout des doigts et depuis des années. Pour elle, les restrictions de budget faisaient partie de la routine.

« Et comment va le reste ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, mais elle savait que c'était sa manière de demander si tout allait bien. Il posa sa fourchette et la fixa de son regard brun. La profonde compassion qu'elle put lire dans ses yeux était tellement en contradiction avec la froideur de son meilleur ami qu'elle sourit ironiquement. Elle avait toujours eut un faible pour les mauvais garçons, ceux qui la laissaient entrevoir l'obscurité de leur monde intérieur et qui l'emprisonnaient pour toujours.

"Je vais bien James, inutile de vous inquiéter," lui ordonna-t-elle, d'un ton grave mais doux. Elle passa une main au dessus de la table pour serrer la sienne.

Son sourire gêné adoucit son visage et il couvrit rapidement sa main avec la sienne dans un geste doux, oubliant sa salade. « C'est juste que vous n'aviez pas l'air très bien ces dernières semaines. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, dites-le moi. » lui rappela-t-il.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait été témoin du baiser. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Sa main était toujours entre celles grandes et douces de Wilson. « Je vais bien, » répéta-t-elle fermement avant qu'un plateau ne claque sur la table, les faisant sursauter.

"Oh, comme c'est mignon !" ricana House, les narines dilatées par une rage à peine contenue.

Elle retira sa main de celle de Wilson et lui lança un regard noir, les battements de son cœur résonnant dans tout son corps.

"House, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" coupa Wilson avant de pousser un long soupirs. Ces derniers temps, il était devenu difficile pour lui de jouer le rôle du médiateur. Ils se renfermaient tout les deux si férocement que cela ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de marge pour tenter de les réconcilier.

"Oh, rien d'extraordinaire, je diagnostique des patients et me gave de comprimés. » Il fit une pause pour avaler deux comprimés de Vicodin et Cuddy tenta d'ignorer l'amertume derrière son geste. « J'observe comment une _grosse_ défaite permet une _petite_ victoire, » continua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive. La partie d'elle qui s'était brisée lorsqu'elle l'avait vu enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche de Dominika était consciente que le simple fait de penser aux mains de Wilson sur elle devait le brûler de l'intérieur. Elle essaya de prendre du plaisir à lui faire du mal, mais son triomphe semblait superficiel.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu," siffla Wilson en lui lançant un regard désolé. Mais elle s'était déjà retirée.

Elle s'excusa et se retint de faire un scandale alors qu'elle sortait de la cafétéria, laissant derrière elle le bon et le mauvais garçon.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, elle se pencha sur le budget de l'hôpital mais ne réussit pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour choisir l'une des décisions potentielles. Quand Marina l'appela pour la prévenir que Rachel avait un peu de fièvre, elle fut trop fatiguée pour terminer sa journée. Se débarrassant de sa blouse bleu foncé, elle glissa quelques dossiers dans son sac, s'excusa auprès de Mark pour son absence et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au parking.

Elle le trouva appuyé contre le capot de sa voiture, faisant aisément tournoyer sa canne avec l'une de ses grandes mains.

Son alliance était invisible dans l'obscurité du parking, mais elle avait quand même l'impression que sa main à elle était vide. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'elle s'approcha de lui. Ce matin-là, elle s'était réveillée dans son T-shirt blanc des Rolling Stones, et dans un moment de faiblesse, elle avait enfouit son nez dans le tissu. Ironiquement, cela commençait à sentir l'odeur de sa vie sans lui – le gel douche et l'assouplissant. Maintenant, son odeur lui emplissait les poumons alors qu'elle était plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'avait été en plusieurs mois. Il immobilisa sa cane et l'observa, la tension se lisant sur leurs visages.

"Je t'ai vue," commença-t-il doucement. Elle détesta les émotions qui la submergèrent à ce souvenir.

Préparée au conflit, elle acquiesça courageusement et déposa son sac sur la surface luisante du capot, à côté de lui. "Je sais."

Il lança un regard vers son sac, puis vers elle et elle put presque voir les rouages de son cerveau s'actionner, réfléchissant aux différentes issues possible de cette nouvelle confrontation. Leur échange silencieux se poursuivit et ils s'observent jusqu'à ce que Cuddy ait l'impression qu'il lisait en elle, comme s'il pouvait scruter son âme. Tentant désespérément de continuer à porter ce masque fragile qu'elle s'était construit, elle détourna le regard et l'entendit soupirer doucement, sentant le souffle de chaud de sa respiration contre sa tempe gauche. L'odeur sucrée du raisin fait apparaître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. "Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ?"

Certainement par leur proximité, eut-elle envie de répondre. Ils se tenaient dangereusement proches l'un de l'autre, les pointes de leurs chaussures se touchant presque. Malgré ses Jimmy Choo couleur nude, elle restait plus petite que lui et elle trouvait son visage bien trop près des crânes esquissés sur sa poitrine. « Des sucettes au raisin ? » lui demanda-t-elle en levant vers lui alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil interrogateur.

Son visage sombre s'adoucit un instant, ses yeux s'éclairant d'une lueur malicieuse. "La spécialité de la Clinique,» lui dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Elle rigola doucement et baissa le menton, ses yeux fixant leurs chaussures. Elle mourait d'envie de poser la main sur son torse et de l'embrasser. Ses baskets bougèrent, son pied gauche avança de quelques centimètres. Elle n'osa pas lever la tête, sentant son corps l'effleurer.

"Tu as toujours été du genre jalouse." Il murmura doucement son accusation et son haleine fruitée caressa sa tempe.

Ricanant de déni, elle leva brusquement la tête vers lui et fut troublée de voir son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. "Je ne suis _pas_ jalouse de ton objet sexuel," dit-elle avec une pointe d'indignation qui le fit sourire.

"Permis de séjour ou pas, tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre _me touche_," la provoqua-t-il dans un murmure, son regard inébranlable alors qu'il l'observait, comme s'il était à la recherche d'une anomalie.

Cuddy se demanda s'il en trouva une et déglutit difficilement, luttant contre une envie irrésistible de s'éloigner de lui. Son instinct de survie se mit en marche, la priant de garder son cœur déjà bien amoché en sécurité dans sa poitrine pour qu'il continue de battre. Un instinct contradictoire était à l'affût, avide de combat.

« Et toi alors ? » Sa voix rauque était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. "Est-ce que tu veux que quelqu'un d'autre _me _touche ? » dit-elle en réutilisant ses mots pour tenter de le déstabiliser.

Une émotion chaude scintilla dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne crispe sa mâchoire et se cache derrière un rictus. Elle se demanda s'il repensait à la vision de sa main emprisonnée dans celles de Wilson, même si c'était ridicule. Elle soupçonnait que c'était son interdiction à lui de la toucher qui faisait pulser son sang au niveau de sa tempe de manière visible. Pendant une interminable minute, le silence ne fut perturbé que par leurs respirations irrégulières. "Tout le monde sait que je ne partage pas mes jouets," dit-il finalement d'un air détaché.

Son regard se concentra sur ses yeux fuyants et elle acquiesça, plus pour elle-même que pour lui. « Je vais prendre ça comme un 'non', » murmura-t-elle.

Cela lui fit relever le regard vers elle, une étincelle de colère scintillant dans ses yeux, donnant à ses iris une couleur qu'elle ne put nommer mais qui lui coupa le souffle. "C'est_ toi_ qui m'a quitté," lui rappela-t-il.

"En effet," acquiesça-t-elle avant de soupirer lentement. Elle essaya d'ignorer la palette de couleur par laquelle passait les yeux de House. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle lui lança un sourire contrit. "Tu as raison, ce n'est pas juste pour moi de te demander ça. Je suis désolée." Dit-elle sincèrement.

La façon dont ses yeux s'élargirent et dont ses lèvres se tordirent lui montra qu'il était sur le point de se moquer d'elle. "Génial, tu te sens coupable…"

Cuddy ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de dire quelque chose qu'il regrettera et dont elle se plaindra. Agrippant son T-shirt blanc, elle s'appuya sur ses Jimmy Choo, atterrissant doucement contre sa la masse solide de son corps et le fit taire d'un baiser. Pendant trois interminable secondes, il fut tellement prit de cours qu'il ne réagit pas, les mains le long de son corps, ses lèvres immobiles contre les siennes. Et puis soudain, il était dans sa bouche, invasif et brutal. Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui, posant ses mains fermes sur ses fesses parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à rater cette opportunité. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres, accueillant sa langue plus profondément dans sa bouche. Le goût du café et des bonbons au raisin l'enivra alors qu'il inversa leur positions pour la coincer entre son corps et le capot de la voiture. Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'il la soulevait et que sa canne tombait sur le sol parce qu'elle était bien trop absorbée à graver le goût et la texture de son baiser dans sa mémoire. Ses baisers langoureux en disaient long sur ses pensées, montrant à quel point elle lui manquait et d'une certaine manière, c'était plus douloureux que tout le reste. Se reculant pour reprendre sa respiration, il dirigea ses mains vers son visage, englobant complètement sa mâchoire, sa respiration anarchique contre ses lèvres. Elle avait l'impression que ses os étaient fragiles sous la puissance de ses doigts, mais son toucher était si tendre qu'elle se sentit plus en sécurité que menacée. Le métal froid de son alliance était pressé contre sa joue et elle posa une main sur la sienne, l'écartant de son visage. Son pouce caressa l'anneau sous son regard curieux.

"S'il y a une personne au monde qui peut te faire porter une alliance…"

Il était certainement en train de sourire car elle sentit ses lèvres bouger contre sa mâchoire avant qu'il ne l'entraîne dans un autre baiser, laissant de côté le sujet épineux. Elle se trouva agrippée dans ses bras, tentant de se blottir contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entourée par sa veste avec lui, ses seins pressés contre son torse. Elle se rapprocha encore plus et il gémit longuement dans sa bouche, son érection naissante, chaude et dure, contre son ventre.

"Viens chez moi ce soir," gémit-elle alors qu'il mordillait son cou, doux et humide avec juste assez de pression pour lui faire un peu mal.

"Juste comme ça ?" marmonna-t-il, s'efforçant d'être logique alors qu'il embrassait la courbure de son sein. Il s'attarda pieusement, comme s'il avait rêvé de ce moment pendant des mois, de sa bouche chaude sur sa peau frissonnante.

Elle attrapa son menton et lui releva sa tête, son pouce caressant les poils le long de sa mâchoire, sondant la profondeur de son regard voilé par le désir. Ses yeux assombris par le besoin s'étaient embrasés de douleur et d'envie. "Juste pour cette fois." Demanda-t-elle et ses mots le déchirèrent. Elle fut frappée par l'angoisse qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage mais il la dissimula presque instantanément.

Quelque chose d'inébranlable se glissa dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce que le bleu vif devienne aussi froid que le mois de décembre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse en comprendre la signification, il l'embrassa rapidement et violemment, et l'affirmation de sa possessivité sur elle lui coupa le souffle. Il l'abandonna tout aussi soudainement et elle se sentit vide, complètement seule. Rattrapant sa canne abandonnée, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et lui lança un regard enflammé qui lui chatouilla le bas-ventre.

"Alors c'est comme ça que ça va se passer maintenant. » dit-il d'un ton énigmatique, ni triste, ni heureux. Il boita en direction de l'hôpital, la laissant seule dans le parking vide.

* * *

><p><em>The night-blooming cereus is a dark symbol, an example of great beauty finding its expression only when things seem darkest.<em>  
>(Analysis of The Bean Trees – Barbara Kingsolver)<p>

Et c'est comme ça que cela s'était passé pendant deux semaines.

Elle s'était juré que ça ne serait que pour une nuit, mais c'était une promesse qu'elle avait brisée avant même de la faire. La semaine d'avant, elle avait décidé d'arrêter avec les promesses.

Tous les soirs, elle se laissait tomber sur son canapé, portant les sous-vêtement qu'il préférait (ou parfois ceux qu'il aimait le moins, juste pour l'énerver), et attendait les coups de sa canne contre sa porte. Elle avait besoin de faire 22 pas précipités pour atteindre l'entrée et dès qu'elle ouvrait la porte, aucun d'eux ne parlait.

Il la dévorait des yeux, faisant voyager son regard le long de ses formes et elle pouvait lire son désir à des kilomètres. Sa chair la brûlait de désir et son envie d'elle la comblait. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il l'attrapait dans ses bras, ses lèvres chaudes et insistantes contre les siennes, refermant la porte d'un coup de pieds alors qu'ils trébuchèrent dans le salon, son équilibre à lui étant déjà difficile et celui de Cuddy bien trop troublé par ses sens en éveil.

Son canapé était doux et confortable sous leur poids, et son salon ne semblait plus aussi vide alors que ses lèvres parcouraient son corps. Ils faisaient l'amour et parfois, il s'attardait pendant des heures, l'amenant au bord de la jouissance mais sans aller jusqu'au bout. Elle le suppliait et maudissait ses sourire taquins alors qu'il se retirait d'elle, seulement pour la pénétrer à nouveau plus fort, plus profondément qu'elle n'aurait cru qu'il était possible. Et elle se disait que c'était le moment. Ses orteils se pliaient. Son souffle se coupait, si seulement il pouvait la pénétrer encore une fois… Et il le faisait. Il trouvait le bon angle, atteignant l'endroit de son corps qui la faisait mourir de plaisir, mais il le faisait très lentement. Elle criait de frustration. Et quand il lui faisait finalement atteindre la jouissance, le plaisir était si intense qu'elle perd tout contact avec la réalité pendant quelques secondes. Les mots qu'il lui chuchotait la faisaient revenir sur terre, et elle rougit alors qu'il était toujours en elle. Sans lâcher prise, il attisait son désir à nouveau mais cette fois, la chute arrivait beaucoup plus rapidement, pour lui comme pour elle. Alors qu'il s'effondrait contre elle, épuisé, elle déposait inconsciemment quelques baisers contre son front en sueur, persuadée que cette fois il va rester, sans savoir si elle le veut ou non. Leurs soufflent haletants laissaient place à un silence familier mais différent. Celui-là ressemblait plus à un sanctuaire, et le matin arrivait beaucoup trop vite pour éclairer son lit vide.

Au travail, ils se disputaient plus que d'habitude. Il l'insultait, elle le rejetait. Ils jouaient leur rôle et tous ceux qui les entouraient semblaient provisoirement à l'aise.

Cet après-midi là, elle revint de son bureau, pansant les plaies d'une discussion particulièrement désagréable. Le rare soleil de Février réchauffait sa pièce du Princeton Plainsboro, là où une plante égarée se trouvait sur son bureau. Ses longues feuilles filandreuses laissant transparaître son abandon. Parmi le vert disgracieux, quelques bourgeons étaient dispersés tels de petites promesses blanches qui l'intriguèrent alors qu'elle s'approchait de ce qui devait être un cadeau, ses doigts retraçant le contour du pot de fleur en plastique rouge. Elle chercha une carte qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle fit le tour du bureau, autre cadeau obscur, et étudia l'étrange plante sous plusieurs angles.

Le son de la porte qui s'ouvre arracha son regard de la plante mystérieuse.

Wilson s'introduisit dans son bureau tel un messager de guerre, arrêtant son regard sur la plante, un sourire ravi éclaircissant momentanément ses traits. « Waouh, je n'en avais pas vu depuis longtemps, » fit-il remarquer, mais sa posture tendue lui indiqua que ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle il était venu.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle, s'efforçant de garder un ton neutre.

Wilson ne remarque pas sa curiosité, ou peut-être que si mais il préféra ne rien dire. Elle n'était jamais vraiment sûre avec lui. « C'est un cereus de nuit. Ses fleurs n'éclosent que pendant la nuit et fanent au lever du jour. Parfois, elles fleurissent toutes les semaines, et parfois, elles ne fleurissent pas pendant plusieurs décennies. Une plante très étrange, » lui dit-il. « On dirait que celle-ci va bientôt fleurir, » observa-t-il.

Une métaphore de leur relation ? Son front se plissa alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, réfléchissant à cette idée et ignorant la douleur de l'angoisse provoquée par les mots de Wilson. L_e fleur fane au lever du jour_. « Et vous entendez quoi par 'bientôt' ? » demanda-t-elle plus pour qu'il continue de parler que par véritable intérêt.

Wilson sembla réfléchir pendant une minute. Il s'approcha de son bureau pour examiner les bourgeons de plus près. « Je dirais ce soir. C'est vraiment quelque chose de la regarder fleurir. Je connais des gens qui font des nuits blanches pour photographier sa courte vie. Et son parfum est incroyable. »

Un autre cadeau extraordinaire. "Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si calé en horticulture," lui dit-elle avec un sourire amical et reconnaissant. Elle était prête à parier un an de salaire que House le savait et qu'il avait eu l'intention de s'en servir comme d'un pion aux échecs.

Il se recula pour mettre plus de distance entre eux et haussa les épaules, l'ai de rien. Son expression devint plus sévère et ses lèvres sinistres et immobiles. Elle observa cette transformation avec une curiosité grandissante. Peu importe ce qu'il était venu lui dire, cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Poussant un long soupir, il fixa son regard sur elle et prononça sept mots qui lui soulevèrent le cœur. "Vous êtes en train de le tuer Lisa."

Elle déglutit difficilement, ses yeux feignant la surprise. « De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

L'incrédulité dont il témoigna à son tour la fit se sentir stupide et mensongère, mais le regard de Wilson fut plus compréhensif lorsqu'il recommença à parler. "Il n'a pas besoin de parler pour que je sois au courant quand quelque chose se passe entre vous. Il disparaît toutes les nuits. Il a soi-disant arrêté de prendre de la Vicodin. Vous vous disputez comme avant votre relation. Vous portez des cols-roulés pour cacher les griffures de sa barbe. » Il marqua une pause pour la scruter d'un air révélateur. « Vous couchez avec lui. »

Elle fut assez intelligente pour ne pas essayer de nier parce qu'elle était presque certaine que ses yeux la trahissaient. Elle avait pensé que Wilson, étant beaucoup plus indiscret qu'il ne le prétendait, avait suivit House jusque chez elle. « Nous somme adultes, » dit-elle face au regard réprobateur de Wilson. "On sait tous les deux que ça ne durera pas pour toujours. On s'accroche au seul aspect de notre relation qui fonctionne. C'est une phase de transition. »

Il secoua la tête en souriant tristement, montrant qu'il n'était pas dupe. « Si vous tenez à House, vous devriez le laisser partir. Quand vous en aurez fini avec lui, cela va le détruire. Vous le savez autant que moi. »

Bien qu'elle ne pense pas qu'elle puisse un jour en finir avec lui, Cuddy savait que cela devrait prendre fin un jour ou l'autre. Cela la détruirait elle, mais elle avait des antécédents d'autodestruction beaucoup moins impressionnants que lui. Lorsqu'elle détourna son regard de lui pour regarder pensivement à travers les stores entrouverts, Wilson comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. _Comme toujours, il sait faire preuve de tact_, nota-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

La nuit arriva et Cuddy, en lingerie, enroulée dans une petite couverture sur le canapé de son salon, réfléchissait à différents scénarios de restriction budgétaire. Le pot en plastique rouge reposait sur la table basse et, alors qu'elle examinait les chiffres de l'hôpital, l'un des bourgeons commença à s'ouvrir. Elle passa les trois heures qui suivirent à observer la plante, captivée par la fleur blanche d'une beauté indescriptible qui sortait du bourgeon, remplissant la pièce de son parfum boisé, lui donnant quelque chose de plus vivant et de magique.

La fleur avait finit d'éclore lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de _sa_ canne contre les marches de son perron.

Plus tard, elle était allongée sur son dos, savourant sa béatitude post-coïtale. Il glissa un bras entre son corps et le matelas, heureux, en quelques sorte, d'avoir fini sur le lit plutôt que sur le canapé. « Cela s'appelle une 'Reine de la nuit', » dit-il vaguement. Elle eut l'impression de revoir la nuit donner vie à la fleur, faisant apparaître sa beauté dans les ténèbres, et elle reconnut aussitôt le nom de l'énigme qui trônait sur sa table basse.

"C'est magnifique," dit-elle d'une voix rauque en roulant sur le côté, ses doigts caressant son torse nu. Elle effleura la fine couche de poils au centre de son torse, retraçant la ligne satinée jusqu'à son nombril.

"Oui," acquiesça-t-il d'un ton bourru avant de glisser sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale en une caresse sensuelle qui la ferait presque ronronner de plaisir. "Et transitoire."

Elle appuya ses lèvre contre l'un de ses tétons, étouffant ses mots avec le son des battements de plus en plus rapides de son cœur. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, ramenant doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il la laissa entrevoir son regard brisé pendant une demi-seconde avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres dans un baiser dévastateur. Elle s'accrocha à lui avec un tel désespoir que cela l'effraya. Toute la nuit, son regard brisé hanta son esprit, un endroit sombre qui l'attirait autant qu'il la révulsait.

Quand elle se réveilla, les draps de l'autre côté de son lit étaient frais, et la fleur blanche fanée reposait sur l'oreiller, affaiblie par la lumière du jour. Son parfum persistait faiblement, s'accrochant à la vie par un dernier fil qui perdra rapidement sa bataille contre le temps.

Elle toucha les pétales satinés en fin de vie du bout des doigts, essuyant une de ses larmes du dos de la main.

**FIN. **

* * *

><p><em>N'oubliez pas les reviews qui seront transmisent à l'auteur ^^<em>


End file.
